wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Crestfallen/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is CRESTFALLEN. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Huggy upset-- from Heat Wave, Crime Wave) (Clip 2: The Butcher looking for Li'l Mittens-- from Meat with a Side of Cute) (Clip 3: Granny May pretending to be upset from having been knocked down-- from Down With Word Up) (Clip 4:: Mr. Botsford upset over losing his favorite tie-- from Banned on the Run) (Phil rings in.) Beau Handsome: Phil! Phil: Oh no... I just forgot the definition! (Tommy rings in.) Beau Handsome: Tommy! Tommy: A crestfallen is a battle that you lose. Phil: No, that's not it! (Emily rings in.) Beau Handsome: Emily, do you know what crestfallen means? Emily: Everyone seems so upset in the clips. I think crestfallen must mean sad and disappointed. Phil: That's it! I knew it. I'm so... Emily: Crestfallen? Beau Handsome: Congratulations, Emily! You are today's winner. Huggy, show her what she's won! (The curtains open, with Huggy holding up a broom. The audience ooohs.) Beau (voiceover): An official WordGirl broom! Perfect for cleaning up the garage. Emily: A broom? I thought it would be an orangutan! Or a giant rainbow catcher! I'm really crestfallen. Beau Handsome: I'm sorry, Emily. What if I threw in a dustpan? Emily: Better. I guess. Beau Handsome: That's it for today's episode. See you next time on... Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on the bonus round. Emily, you correctly defined the word crestfallen. Ready to play the bonus round? Emily: Sure am, Mr. Handsome! Beau Handsome: Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for crestfallen. (Picture 1: Violet as "The Framer"-- from Violet Superhero) (Picture 2: Huggy upset after one of Tobey's robots smashed some food) (Picture 3: Chuck looking victorious) Beau Handsome: Give it a shot, Emily! Emily: Crestfallen means to be sad and disappointed. I think it's number two! Huggy definitely looks crestfallen. Beau Handsome: That's correct, which means you're our bonus round winner! Show her what she's won, Huggy! (The curtains open, showing Huggy standing next to a large bottle of bubble liquid. The audience ooohs. Then Huggy loses his balance, and knocks over the bottle.) Beau (voiceover, sounding disappointed): It was the world's biggest bottle of bubbles. Beau Handsome: '' ''(back in character) Well, that's our show. See you next time on... Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes